


Once upon a time

by Saku015



Series: 12 days of Akafuri [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Kindergarten, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Little Furi tells something new about fairy tales to little Akashi.





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Kindergarten.

Furi thought the other boy was COOL. As he watched him from afar that feeling only grew inside. Akashi-kun, as everyone else called him, was the best in their class. He could read really clearly and his drawing skills were out of that world too.

However, his real talent was shown when it came to basketball. Furi loved the sport too, but he was less than average. His legs became wobbly every time he stepped to the court and the kinds always laughed because of that. But Akashi was something else. He was focused and never missed a shot no matter what. No one dared to ask him why he was focusing on winning that much – no one dared to speak to him actually. It did not seem like he was bothered by that though.

 

It happened on a day when his mother called the kindergarten that she would be a little bit late because of one of her meetings. Furi walked through the yard when he spotted Akashi out in the sandbox, building a castle. He gathered all of his courage and walked up to him.

”What can I do for you?” Little Akashi asked politely when he looked up and saw little Furi standing there, looking down at him.

”Um…” Furi started with a small blush on his face. ”I was wondering… Would you like to play with me?”

Akashi’s eyes widened. No one had ever asked him if he wanted to play together. He pretended that it was nothing, but deep inside, he felt really lonely seeing everyone playing together. He smiled up at him and made an inviting movement with his head. The other smiled and stepped into the sandbox.

”Will you help me with this?” Akashi asked, pointing at the castle. Furi nodded excitedly, then leaned forward. ”When this castle will be built, I will be its emperor,” Akashi declared, looking at Furi.

”What will I be?” The shy boy asked, fidgeting a little under the other’s gaze. Akashi hummed, touching his chin. Furi waited patiently for his answer.

”You will be the princess who is needed to be saved!” Akashi said eventually. ”You are too small to be a knight.”

”H-hey!” Furi exclaimed with a small pout on his face. ”I-I am smart. I can save myself!” Because of the grin on Akashi’s, face, Furi felt his cheeks heating up.

”Can you win against a dragon, Furihata-kun?” The other asked and Furi had to admit he was right. He retorted nonetheless. 

”Maybe not, but I can find a secret corridor which leads out of its palace!” Akashi raised his eyebrow. He had never heard secret corridors in those kinds of stories before. ”There is always a secret corridor,” Furi explained, raising one of his fingers up. ”What do you think, how do those maidens escape whose princes never come?”

Akashi’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a small ’O’. He leaned closer to Furi with small stars in his eyes.

”Why don’t adults talk about this?”

”It is easy!” Furi answered with a grin. ”They do not know about it!”


End file.
